This invention relates to a control for a small watercraft and more particularly to a control for a pump such as a lubricating pump for such watercraft.
As is well known, marine propulsion engines that are utilized in various types of watercraft are subject to problems in conjunction with possible corrosion. This is particularly true with regard to engines operable in salt water environments.
One area where corrosion can be a problem is in the flow controlling valves positioned in the induction system of the engine, such as the choke valve and throttle valve. These valves are normally of the butterfly-type, but in any event have a sliding support within the body of the induction system. Frequently the valve is positioned in an area which is downstream of the fuel supply and hence the valve and its sliding support tends to be washed of lubricant by the fuel during operation of the engine. As a result, when the engine is shut off, the sliding or rotating surfaces are relatively dry. This situation creates the possibility of post-operation corrosion, which makes operation of these valves difficult when the engine is next started.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lubricant supply system for an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lubricant supply system for an engine wherein the lubricant is supplied so as to lubricate the flow controlling valves of the induction passage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for reducing the likelihood of post-operation corrosion of the flow controlling valves of an engine induction system.
Furthermore, the flow of fuel, air and exhaust gases tends eventually to wash upper-end engine components of lubricant during extended operation. Thus, in addition to the flow control valves of the induction system, it frequently is desirable to provide a supply of lubricant to the engine such that the engine is in a lubricated condition after operation. Such lubrication is frequently done when the engine will be out of service for a long time interval. Normally this is done by removing the spark plugs after operation and pouring oil into the cylinder bores in small amounts. Alternatively, the lubricant may be added through the induction system and will pass to the parts of the engine when cranking next occurs. However, these procedures are cumbersome and, therefore, frequently are ignored.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for supplying lubricant to an engine for maintaining post operation lubrication.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved pump control for a small watercraft for controlling an electrically-operated pump such as the lubricating pump for an engine.